1- The Energy Dragon
by drakon97
Summary: 'Slayer' Series 1 Sting and his twin brother Natsu are looking for Igneel, the person who raised Natsu, when they find a mysterious girl that hides many secrets, all filled with blood, ashes and a black dragon. She joins them as they search and together the arrive at Fairy Tail. But danger brews as Slayers clash. Together they must join force and search for their lost Dragons.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, hope you guys like it. I made a code so the scene changes and stuff makes sense. /\/\/\/\/\ is for time skips and /\/\ is for scene changes.  
**

Prologue

The Brothers and the Girl

 _She sat on the ground, cradled her brother's still body. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed, rocking back and forth. "Kazuma," she wailed his name. "Wake up! Please! Don't go! Don't you leave me too!"_

 _A boy stood a few feet away from them, watching with emotionless eyes. He took a step closer to them, hand reaching out. The girl raised her head, hearing the sound of his boots. She looked at him with broken eyes, shuffling backwards, holding the dead boy's body closer. "No!" she screamed, hysterical. "Stay away from us! I hate you! I hate you! You-you monster! Stay away!"_

 _The boy flinched at her words, but continued forward. "Give me the swords. They belong to me now."_

 _The swords he spoke of where the ones that were strapped to the girl's back. They had been her brother Kazuma's, but he had given them to her in his last moments, telling her to keep them safe._

 _The girl seemed to snap out of her delusional state, and stared at him. He looked the same as he always had; ash brown hair up in spikes, eyes greener than the earth. So what had changed? Why had he done this? The girl looked around the clearing, the trees were on fire and smoke rose high in the air. Far away, she could see the dead bodies of two dragons. Her mother and Erdhile, the boy's father._

 _He had killed them both._

 _She wondered what had happened to turn his once kind eyes to these emotionless ones. Or had he always been like this? Hiding his true nature behind fake kindness. She had once trusted him, loved him, but now, as she gripped her dead brother's body, she felt nothing but hatred._

 _Focusing on that hatred, she called her magic, and roared. A beam of violet magic left her mouth, hitting the boy's chest and sending him flying back. Willing herself to let go of Kazuma, she stood, and ran. She could hear him already starting to get up, calling her name angrily. She hadn't expected him to recover that quickly._

 _She could hear him getting closer. This was bad, she thought. He would surely catch her._

 _Panicking, she pulled the swords from their sheaths, gripping the tightly. She recalled Kazuma's words when he had handed them to her. "_ These swords are yours, trust them and keep them safe. Call upon them and they will help you."

 _She didn't quite know what he meant when he said 'trust' the swords. But right now, she was willing to try anything._ Help me, do something. Anything! Please! _She begged._

 _The boy was much closer now, a few meters behind her. The swords became warm in her hands, and suddenly, she felt a wave of magic pass through her. Everything seemed to be slowly down, her vision clouded and she felt herself falling._

 _She heard a roar from above. A large mastodonic dragon flew through the sky. His entire upper body was covered in black scales and blue markings. His white, beady eyes glowed as he flew away, feathery wings beating against the wind._

 _She murmured his name as the world disappeared around her._

 _"_ _Acnologia."_

/\/\/\/\/\

Sting yawned, stretching his aching muscles. He rubbed his eyes and blinked as he stood up. At his right he heard light snores and turned to see his twin brother Natsu fast asleep. After days of traveling, the boys had found themselves in a forest and taken shelter within a cave. Once they were sure there was no danger within it, they had placed their things and started a fire. He saw now that the fire had gone out.

Having no idea how to light a fire, he decided to wait for his brother to wake up and do it. Walking towards the mouth of the cave, Sting scanned the trees. He couldn't sense the presence of any Vulcans or magical creatures nearby, so they were safe. Sting grimaced as he thought of the Gorilla-like creatures. He had no fondness for them. The two brothers had been attacked by a group of Vulcans a few days ago and they had stolen most of their food.

They would have to find a town and get more soon; they only had enough food for another 5 days maybe. Sighing, Sting turned around, about to wake his brother, when he heard something.

It sounded like the crying of a girl. He could also smell blood, the scent was faint, but from how far away the crying sounded, he figured it might be a lot.

He wanted to run and see what it was, but didn't want to leave his brother alone. Thinking for a minute on what to do, he decided to leave Natsu a message. Getting a stick, he wrote a short note in the dirt.

Then, he began running, following the sound of crying. As he neared, the sound got louder, and the smell of blood much stronger. Soon enough, he found the source of the crying and gasped at what he saw. She lay on the forest floor, bleeding heavily. Around her were fallen trees and even some that had snapped in half.

Her hair was a dark violet splayed beneath her, and Sting could see that the ends were burned. Her clothes were burned as well, barely covering her. Two swords rested on the ground next to her hands. She turned to face him, her eyes pleading.

"Help me."

/\/\

Natsu had seen the note his brother had left him, and was now waiting for his return. He had re-lit the fire and packed most of their things. Pulling out some bread from his back-pack, he ripped it in half, leaving that for Sting. As he ate, he heard the sound of footsteps. They were moving in his direction quite fast. Getting up, Natsu ran to the mouth of the cave, prepared to face off against any monster.

He relaxed though, seeing that it was his twin. But wait, what was that he was carrying? The metallic scent of blood hit his nose, and he realized that it was a girl. A heavily injured and bleeding girl.

"Natsu!" Sting called.

The pink haired boy gasped, alarmed. "Who's that? What happened?"

Sting ran past him, not saying a thing. He laid the girl down on his sleeping mat, moving her gently as to not hurt her further. He also had two swords strapped to his back, Natsu saw, which he placed on the ground next to her. "Get me some bandages and water!" he said to Natsu.

Natsu, snapping out of his shock, ran to their bag, pulling out the roll of bandages and a water bottle. He handed them to Sting, who used the water to wet a cloth he had got and began dabbing her wounds. After cleaning them, he began wrapping bandages around her cuts. Natsu helped him with what he could, all the time wondering what had happened to her. He could tell that the attacks had been caused by magic, and from the severity of it, he didn't think her attacker meant for her to survive.

She looked around their age, 12, give or take a year. Who would want to kill a 12 year old girl?

/\/\/\/\/\

The two brothers sat by the fire. The girl lay on a cloth the boys had laid out, her breath even. Sting and Natsu had done what they could for her and now they could only hope that she would be alright.

"What do you think happened to her?" Sting asked. He had explained to Natsu what he saw when he had found her.

"I don't know," he said. "But those injuries were caused by magic. Someone must have attacked her."

"Hmm," Sting agreed, glancing at her. Her swords lay in their sheaths beside her. Sting had cleaned them of the blood and dirt. He remembered the strange marking's on them, ones he recognized as those in the language of the dragons. He and Natsu had tried to work out what they had meant, but had gotten nowhere.

"Do you think she's like us then?" he asked Natsu.

"Yes," was his brother's reply. "She's got to know something about the Dragons if she has those swords."

Outside, the sky was black, night had taken over. Their original plans of leaving the forest had been stalled as they couldn't leave the girl to die. They decided that when she woke up and was able to move and walk, they would leave.

"Uh," the two boys turned to the girl, hearing a noise. She moved around, her eyes open. They ran to her side, helping her sit up. She leaned against the cave wall, dazed. Blinking a few times to clear her eyes, she looked at her surroundings.

"Hi," Natsu said, grinning.

Her eyes snapped to him, widening. She started moving backwards, away from him. Pressing herself further against the cave wall, she curled herself into a ball, reopening her wounds. "Hey, are you alright? You shouldn't move too much, you're opening your wounds up again."

The girl stopped, looking at her arms to see that they were covered in bloody bandages. "What happened?" she mumbled.

"We found you bleeding in the woods, so we brought you here and bandaged you up," Sting told her.

Her eyes turned to him, observing him. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe, and this is my twin brother Natsu Dragneel. Who are you?"

The girl stared at the boys for a while, eyes narrow and fearful. However, once she had confirmed that they were no danger, she spoke. "I'm … My name is ..." she stopped, looking down at her hands. They were trembling. She was silent and as she took a deep breath. "My name is Ka ..."

She stopped, her hands clenching into fists. "My name is Rinne. Rinne Drake."

Natsu and Sting sat down, still a distance from her. 'Rinne' opened her mouth to ask another question, when she spotted the two swords on the floor next to Sting. Tears filled her eyes as she started at them, drops falling down her face and onto her lap. The memories of what had happened to her filled her mind. But something was wrong; she couldn't feel his magic anywhere near here. No, that couldn't be, he had been right behind her angrily screaming her name.

"Are you OK?" Natsu asked, but she didn't seem to have heard him.

She looked to the mouth of the cave, revealing the forest. It was night, but she could see that the trees were unharmed. Not burning. The only smoke she could smell was from the fire. A thought filled her mind, was it possible?

"What …" she hesitated, wiping her eyes. "What year is this?"

Frowning at the girl's odd behavior, Natsu glanced at Sting before replying. "X778."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Can I come with you?" Rinne asked.

Sting and Natsu glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. They two stood at the mouth of the cave, bags strapped to their backs. It had been a week and Rinne had healed surprisingly fast. They had found out a bit about her, such as that she was actually 11, a year younger than them, but she wouldn't tell them what happened to her. As she was well enough, the brother's had been about to part with her, when she had asked them this.

"You guys are searching for a Dragon, right? So am I," she said. "It would be better if we looked together, so, please can I come with you?"

After a minute of silence, the brothers grinned at each other. "Sure, why not? It'll be fun having someone else with us."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dragon Slayers

Makarov sighed as he walked through busy streets of Magnolia. Some people greeted him as he walked, smiling and asking him about how he was. It was one of the things he loved about this town, how kind and welcoming the people were. The town was calm in contrast to Fairy Tail, its wizarding guild, which he was Master of. Several new members had joined over the past few months, including a group of kids who seemed to be making their presence known a bit _too_ well. His head hurt as he thought back to the mess they had made of the guild.

Erza had arrived a few months ago, and Makarov could see her potential. Despite her terrible start to life, she had a good and kind nature. She was incredibly mature for someone of her age, and had managed to put many of the members, including Gray, in their places. Makarov chuckled slightly as he thought about the boy.

When he had arrived with Lyon many months before Erza, he had been a cocky, closed off boy. Now, he had started being more open with the guild members and socialized with the other children. The two boys used ice-make magic and had a strange habit of stripping off their clothes without noticing. Though Lyon seems to have better control over it than Gray.

Then, a few weeks after that, a trio of siblings had arrived. They all used take-over magic, which was quite a rarity. The younger two, Lisanna and Elfman, were kind, gentle children. Their older sister, however, was nothing of the sort.

Mirajane, or Mira, as she preferred to be called, was by far the strongest of the three, and had seemed to have formed a rivalry with Erza. The two fought _daily_ , destroying much of the guilds furniture. It was insane. Makarov paled as he thought of what they would do when they were older. The guild would be destroyed on a daily basis. The old man shivered, removing the thought from his mind.

"Let her go!" he heard a yell up a head.

As he turned the corner of the street, he found a crowd had gathered. He pushed his way to the front, eye's widening at what he saw. There stood a tall, muscular man, his hand gripping the arms of a young girl. She struggled, trying to get free as the man grinned sloppily. Makarov guessed that he was drunk.

He then turned to the source of the yells.

Two boys, who looked around the age of thirteen, were attacking him. The old man blinked several times, wondering whether he was seeing things in his old age. It didn't seem he was, though, as he opened his eyes to see the boys punching and kicking the man. They yelled at him to let her go, furious.

Makarov frowned; he had never seen the boys in the town before. They must have been passing through when they had had something stolen from them by the man. Makarov wondered if he should do something to help, but before he could decide, one of the boys kicked the man's stomach. The man stumbled back, and he glared at the boys, irritated. He let go of one of the girl's arms, raising a fist. But before he could do anything else, he fell to the ground, clutching a certain area. Makarov's eyes widened when he saw the girl now standing behind him, leg raised.

The man got up, gave them one last glare, and then ran off, pushing through the crowd. Makarov kept his eyes on the three children, brow raised; his expression curious. They were good fighters, despite their age, and he wondered if they used magic. As the crowd dispersed, he approached them, observing them.

The first boy was a few inches taller than him, and wore a red shirt with beige shorts. A white scarf with a scaly pattern was wrapped around his neck. Coal black irises rested in his slanted eyes, but that wasn't what Makarov found most odd about him. It was in fact his hair, which was salmon pink. It wasn't often that you saw hair like that.

He turned his attention to the boy next to him. He was the same height as the last, wearing a grey t-shirt and black shorts, and bore a strange resemblance to him. Makarov wondered if they were brothers. The boy had spiky blonde hair, and Makarov could see a scar on his right eyebrow. On his left ear hung a metal pendant attached to an earring. Like his companion, he had dark, slanted eyes.

Finally, Makarov turned to the last of the three. The girl was slightly taller than the two boys, maybe by an inch or two. She wore white shorts and a black shirt with a strap going over her right shoulder and under, holding two swords. One was a pitch black, the other clear white. She had long violet hair that she had tied in a ponytail and blue eyes.

Makarov cough lightly as to get their attention. It worked, as the three turned to face him. Makarov smiled kindly, seeing how tense they were. "That was quite something, you three."

The pink haired boy spoke, defensive, "He attacked us first, we were only defending ourselves."

"No no, I didn't mean to scold you. I meant that it was impressive," Makarov shook his head.

The three relaxed, realizing they weren't in any trouble. The blonde grinned, "It wasn't much, and we didn't even have to use magic."

Makarov nodded, _so they_ did _use magic_. "Holding back, eh? Well, you three have piqued my interest. May I know your names?"

The blonde exchanged a look with his friend, who nodded, before turning to the girl. She nodded as well, watching Makarov.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe," the blonde said. "This is Rinne Drake, and my twin brother Natsu Dragneel."

Frowning slightly, Makarov asked, "If the two of you are brothers, why do you have different last names?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, replying, "Well, we were separated when we were little and were raised by two different people. They're gone now, but we decided to keep the names they gave us."

Understanding, the man nodded. "So, do you live here in Magnolia? I don't remember having seen you before."

"No," Sting continued. "We're traveling and looking for someone; we only stopped to get food." The guild master noticed Natsu tense slightly, a frown creasing his lips.

"I see … perhaps I can help you," Makarov smiled. "I should also probably introduce myself. I'm Makarov Dreyar and I'm the guild master of the town's guild, Fairy Tail."

"What's a guild?" Sting asked.

Makarov laughed lightly, "A guild is a place where wizards gather to take jobs and earn money. In Fairy Tail, though, we are more like family than colleagues. We are brother and sister, even if we don't share blood. And I am the father of our family. We have a few youngsters around your age, so if you would like, you could join the guild."

"These wizards," Sting began. "Are they strong?"

Makarov nodded, "Yes, we have many strong members."

The blonde turned to the other two, "Hey, this guild place might be worth checking out. Whaddya say?"

Natsu frowned, "But, I really wanna get going. I want to see if anyone's seen Igneel."

Makarov interrupted them, "I don't mean to pry, but if you're looking for someone, a guild is a good place to go. We share much information with each other, things we hear or see during jobs, places we go. I'm not trying to force you to join; it's your decision in the end. But I am offering you my help in finding this 'Igneel' person."

Natsu eyed the man, a thoughtful expression on his face. After a minute, he grinned, revealing long canine teeth. "OK! I guess it's worth a try."

He turned to the girl, who had stayed quite through the whole conversation. "You wanna go Rinne?"

The girl bit her lip, giving Makarov a wary look. She then glanced at the two grinned boys, and then smiled slightly, nodding.

Makarov smiled. "Alright then! Let me show you three to Fairy Tail."

/\/\/\/\/\

Gray huffed as he planted himself in the seat next to Lyon. His white haired friend shook his head at him, "Why do you keep doing that? She's way stronger than you."

He spoke about how Gray constantly argued with Erza. Ever since they had arrived, the two had always got into arguments; Gray started them, but always ended up being beaten up by the requip mage.

He glared at Lyon in response, "She annoys me."

Sighing at his friend, Lyon turned to his drink, taking a sip. He glanced around the guild and saw Erza and Mira fighting, _again_. Mira was the only one their age who could keep up with Erza and the two fought at the mere sight of each other. He saw Levy playing cards Cana and Elfman and his sister Lisanna (Mira's siblings) eating together at a table by them.

The adults were drinking and laughing happily. It was an odd guild, and it was much different from when he and Gray had lived with their mentor Ur. Lyon would be lying if he said he didn't miss her; she had been like a mother to him. He glanced at Gray, who was mumbling about how stuck up Erza was. He was also near-naked in only his boxers. "Gray, your clothes," Lyon chuckled.

The ice-make mage leapt up; startled. He groaned before turning away, about to find his clothes.

Before he could go anywhere, though, they heard the Masters booming voice resound through the guild. They turned to the guild doors to see the old man standing there, three kids behind him. Gray saw that two of them were boys, one with blonde hair, the other with weird pink hair. Beside them was a girl with purple hair, two swords at her back.

The girl, he noted, looked nervous, eyeing the guild worriedly. The two boys though, seemed pretty excited, but were doing well to contain themselves. The master cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, and spoke, "Listen up brats! We've got three new members joining today."

The three stepped forward and Makarov introduced them. "This is Natsu," he waved his hand to the pink haired one. "His twin brother Sting," his hand moved to the blonde, before finally introducing the girl. "And Rinne."

"I expect you all to give them a warm welcome and make them feel at home," he said smiling. The guild shouted cheery welcomes, and the boys nodded politely. The girl did nothing, her eyes still scanning the guild.

"Oi Master!" Gray yelled. "What kind of magic do they use?"

The old man smiled, "Well, even I don't know what kind of magic they use, but they seemed pretty strong beating up a violent drunk earlier."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Well, they look weird. Especially the guy with the pink hair!"

The pink haired one 'Natsu' as the Master had introduced him, whipped around glaring at Gray before smirking. "Oh yeah? Well, first, my hair is salmon, not pink. And second, I think your pretty weird yourself, standing there with no clothes on."

Gray narrowed his eyes at him, "You looking for a fight droopy eyes?!"

"Bring it on squinty-eyes!" Natsu roared back at him.

The two glared at each other, and you could practically see the lightning pass between their eyes. Sting, feeling slightly left out, said, "Don't hog all the fight for yourself, Natsu!"

Behind them, the girl watched. She turned to Makarov and spoke, "Are we allowed to fight here?"

Makarov's eyes snapped to her, surprised. This was the first time she had spoken since he had met her. He took a moment before replying with a toothy grin. "Sure, as long as you don't hurt yourself too badly, Porlyusica would murder me if I showed up at her door with a bunch of injured kids. And new members at that."

As he said that, Gray launched himself at Natsu, landing a fist into his stomach. He skidded back, "Hey!"

"You were wide open," Gray smirked. "Don't let down your guard so quickly, we fight here all the time."

Natsu brushed himself off, before facing the boy again. Gray was getting ready to charge again, but before he could, Natsu was in his face, fist slamming into his jaw. The raven haired boy was thrown upwards, landing hard on a table, cracking it. Now, they had earned the attention of most of the guild.

Lyon was also interested, getting up from his table and walking to Sting. Most of the kids his age didn't like to get into fights, so Gray had been the only one to spar with. Erza and Mira of course were out of the question. The boy wanted to test his magic against someone strong, "Your brother's pretty strong, I wonder, are you?" he smirked.

Sting smirked back, "Come at me and find out."

Lyon's eyes sparkled at the challenge, and an idea popped into his head. "Alright then, how about a battle between you twins and me and Gray?"

Gray, who had recovered from Natsu's earlier attack, walked to stand next to him. Natsu and Sting grinned at each other, and Lyon noticed that they had sharp canine teeth. They then turned to their companion. "You fine with this, Rin?" Sting asked. "You don't wanna fight?"

"No," was her reply.

Some of the older members came to clear some tabled for them. Sting turned to Makarov, "Hey, Master, are we allowed to use magic here?"

Makarov nodded, "Go ahead."

Sting grinned, "Good."

Erza stepped forward, "I'll be referee. When I say stop, you _stop_!" She gave the four a dangerous look, one that said it was best not to mess with her. Gray and Lyon nodded shakily, while the twins look intimidated.

"Alright then," she said, seeing that they understood. "Match … START!"

Lyon and Gray brought placed a fist on their open palm, a sign for their magic. However, before they could cast a spell, the twins were in their faces. Sting landed a kick to Lyon's jaw, while Natsu punched Gray's stomach.

The two went flying.

Erza's eyes widened, "Wow, they're good."

Mira, who stood behind her, smirked, "They're not that strong, I could knock em out easy."

Sting and Natsu's eyes snapped to her, "I heard that!" they yelled in sync.

Mira was startled, she was sure she had spoken quietly, so how the hell had they heard her from where they stood. She smirked, about to yell something, but Gray and Lyon had recovered. "Ice-Make: Eagle!" Lyon yelled. A flock of bird flew Natsu and Sting, all made of ice. The twins leapt away, dodging nearly all of them, but one cut Natsu's arm, another clipping Sting's leg.

Instead of falling, the two landed on all fours. They're eyes glowed, much like a predator's as it watched its prey. Sting sucked a large amount of air into his mouth, catching the interest of the guild members. "White Dragon's Roar!" he yelled, a beam of light shooting from his mouth.

Everything was silent as the beam raced towards the two ice-make mages; the guild was too surprised to say anything. Gray was able to quickly compose himself, dropping to his knees and placing a hand to the floor. "Ice-Make: Shield!" he called, and a wall of ice appeared in front of them.

The beam of light hit it, shattering it and creating a small explosion. The boys coughed as the smoke cleared, but they weren't allowed time to rest as Natsu charged at them. He raised both fists, and the guild watched as they lit the selves of fire. The salmon haired boy dug them into the boys' faces, sending them flying towards the bar.

A scream sounded as someone yelled, "Someone help him! He's on fire!"

Natsu frowned, looking at the panicking guild members, "What are you freakin' out for? This is just my magic."

The guild stopped, turning to look at him. Laxus dropped down from the second floor. He had been watching their fight. The guild, surprised to see him, made a pathway for him as he walked towards the two brothers.

"You're Dragon Slayers, aren't you?" he asked.

Natsu nodded, grinning. "Yep, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"And I'm a White Dragon Slayer," Sting spoke proudly.

Laxus turned to Rinne, who stood next to his grandfather. "What about you? Are you one too?"

Rinne stared at him, analyzing him. After a minute, she nodded, "I'm an Energy Dragon Slayer."

Laxus nodded. Mira stepped forward, frowning, "I've never heard of Dragon Slayers before …" she, like the rest of the guild, was shocked by the brothers.

"It's a Lost Magic used hundreds of years ago to kill dragons. It gives the user's body dragon-like characteristics, enhancing their senses and body strength," Laxus said, still watch the three. "Which explains why he could hear what you said earlier. Also …"

He looked around, before his eyes landed on Macao. "Oi, Macao, throw one of your fireballs at the kid here."

Macao stared at him, incredulous. "You want me to WHAT?!"

Laxus, slightly impatient, "Just do it!"

The man didn't like how they boy spoke to him, but did so anyway. He formed a purple flame in his hand and threw it at Natsu. He was positive the boy would get burned. But, what Natsu did next shocked them all, a few even fainted. The boy opened his mouth and _swallowed the flame_.

Natsu grinned at Macao, "You're a pretty good cook old man!"

Macao's jaw hit the floor, "What the …. What the hell _ARE_ YOU?!"

"One of the Dragon Slayer abilities is to eat anything made up of their element. It makes for a decent power up," Laxus then turned to Makarov. Smirking he said, "Congrats old man."

He didn't have to continue, because Makarov knew what he meant. He could already see the bills.

 _Oh lord, help me._


End file.
